Half-Life 2 storyline
This article describes the Half-Life 2 storyline, chapter by chapter. Warning: this page contains MANY spoilers. ''Point Insertion'' .]] This is the first chapter of Half-Life 2. It serves as both an introduction to City 17 and the game itself. Here, the player learns (roughly) the events that took place during the 20 years between Half-Life and Half-Life 2, and what the Earth has become in the intervening time period. The player is also given glimpses of levels and events to come as the G-Man is talking in the introduction cut-scene, in effect almost vaguely telling the whole story. ''"A Red Letter Day" This is the second chapter of ''Half-Life 2. It mostly consists of character interaction and introduction and plot exposition, and sets Gordon Freeman's goal for the next two chapters. ''Route Kanal'' officers who are... protecting some citizens.]] in the Canals.]] This is the third chapter of Half-Life 2. It details the first leg of Gordon Freeman's journey to Black Mesa East through the City 17 canal network. In this lengthy chapter, the player acquires their first firearm, experience a lot of combat with Civil Protection forces and encounters alien enemies such as Barnacles and Headcrabs for the first time. ''Water Hazard'' .]] This is the fourth chapter of Half-Life 2. It details the second leg of Gordon Freeman's escape from City 17 through its canal system to Black Mesa East. Aboard an airboat, he fights off the attention of Civil Protection units and a few Hunter Choppers. ''Black Mesa East'' This is the fifth chapter of Half-Life 2. This chapter sees Gordon Freeman reaching his destination, Black Mesa East, after a series of chases through the canals. Gordon meets Judith Mossman for the first time and is reunited with Black Mesa scientist and Resistance leader Eli Vance. Gordon is also introduced to the Gravity Gun, a physics manipulator that becomes indispensable later in the game. Like "A Red Letter Day", this chapter is full of insight and dialog about the current state of the world, the people in it, and the aftermath of the real Black Mesa. ''"We Don't Go To Ravenholm..." This is the sixth chapter of ''Half-Life 2. It details Gordon Freeman's journey through the deadly zombie-infested town of Ravenholm after escaping the Combine raid on Black Mesa East whilst also introducing two new headcrab variants - the poison headcrab and the fast headcrab - and their zombie counterparts. The title is a reference to a comment made by Alyx Vance in the preceding chapter while showing Freeman around the base. ''Highway 17'' .]] This is the seventh chapter of Half-Life 2. It details Gordon Freeman's journey along Highway 17 to reach Nova Prospekt. The player encounters Combine Soldiers for the first time as well as the deadly Antlions. ''Sandtraps'' s being soon to be assaulted by Antlions.]] This is the eighth chapter of Half-Life 2. It details the second half of Gordon Freeman's journey to Nova Prospekt. This level is noteworthy due to the fact that Antlions become allies to the player. ''Nova Prospekt'' / Entanglement s fighting Antlions in the laundry room of block C1 in Nova Prospekt.]] .]] ''Nova Prospekt'' This is the ninth chapter of Half-Life 2. In this chapter, Gordon Freeman attacks Nova Prospekt, a Combine stronghold and prison to the unluckiest of citizens, and breach it's defenses with the help of an army of Antlions, with the goal of finding and rescuing the captured Resistance leader, Eli Vance. This is also the last chapter where Antlions are encountered, because the player soon leaves Antlion Territory. ''Entanglement'' This is the "ninth a" chapter (designated "9a" in the game) of Half-Life 2. In it, Gordon Freeman meets up with Alyx Vance in the Nova Prospekt train depot. Together, they search the complex for Eli Vance and Judith Mossman, all the while fighting off security forces. ''Anticitizen One'' This is the tenth chapter of Half-Life 2. In it, Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance, having been stuck in a teleport 'loop' for a week's time, return to City 17 to find that the destruction of Nova Prospekt has triggered the uprising against the Combine by the Resistance. The player is able to form small squads of citizens to help as they fight their way through the city towards Barney's location. ''"Follow Freeman!" after the battle. ]] This is the eleventh chapter of ''Half-Life 2. In it, Gordon Freeman links up with Barney Calhoun, and together they lead a battle on the Overwatch Nexus, and then fight to the foot of the Citadel. ''Our Benefactors'' passing by in the Citadel.]] This is the twelfth chapter of Half-Life 2. It details Gordon Freeman's infiltration of the Combine Citadel. Again, like "Black Mesa East" and "A Red Letter Day", this chapter has little fighting but is mainly an expansive and in depth player controlled cut-scene. ''Dark Energy'' This is the thirteenth and final chapter of Half-Life 2. It details the climactic confrontation between Wallace Breen, Gordon Freeman and the leaders of the Resistance. In the end, Gordon is taken back into stasis by the G-Man, just as the Dark Energy reactor atop the Citadel is about to explode. The fate of Breen and Alyx is unknown at the ending of this game. External links *[http://www.mahalo.com/Half-Life_2_Walkthrough Half-Life 2 walkthrough] on Mahalo *[http://www.visualwalkthroughs.com/halflife2/halflife2walkthrough.htm Half-Life 2 walkthrough] on Visual Walkthroughs Category:Half-Life 2